


Never Have I

by ShyChangling



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/ShyChangling
Summary: Another night to camp out in the caves and a good chance to learn things about eachother. Bitters seems to start to see the appeal to camping out.





	Never Have I

**Author's Note:**

> I had a burst of inspiration for a fluffy fic with the Lts +Matthews.  
> Again lets see how well I handle more then three characters in a scene.

It was game night. Well no big games, cards where out as they wound up burned at one game night thanks to Palomo and Jensen acting out egging eachother into stupid antics. And Smith had banned them all from board games after the monopoly incident. 

Finally a game was decided. The sat around the camp fire drawing straws. This night, Matthews was joining. Bitters thought it would be nice to invite him, maybe some light teasing while he's at it. Only if a chance arrives.

Palomo pulls out his lilypad back pack, tossing out treats and marshmallows they'd scavenged on his last outing. "Okay? Who's first, who has the longest straw." he asks holding his up. He watches everyone else hold theirs to his.

Smith takes a moment to write out their names on the ground with chalk, to keep score. A healthy competition will be good for all of them, and hopefully no one gets singled out for teasing this time.

Jensen holds hers up. She had the longest straw and but tonight's rules she'd get to go first. "Never have I ever," she thinks of a good one. "Eaten raw fish!"

"Sushi," Smith points out.

"It was cooked, it doesn't count." Jensen protests crossing her arms. Could it really be considered sushi if the fish was cooked? But she looks to the group and Bitters writes an x under his name. Matthews and Palomo following suite. "Oh man you've all eaten raw fish?"

"I've made sashimi before in the kitchen." Matthews claps his hands together. "And while me and Bitters were on the run we'd had eat the fish quick."

Palomo rubs his shoulder. "Sushi's fine, but I don't want to talk about the time I ate raw fish."

Bitters laughs and quickly silences himself. "Alright! Never have I ever gone through surgery." He looks to the group scanning closely. He sees Palomo groan and put an x under his name. Jensen points to her braces to Bitters. "Yeah those'll count." He notices Smith taking a long contemplative thought.

"Does it count if I preformed the surgery?" Smith asks directly.

Everyone goes silent. Bitters opens his mouth. "No, god. John what do you mean you preformed a surgery!?"

"I was a medic in training you, don't you all remember?" Smith says. Now wondering if he really said something weird.

"In training, you don't usually preform the surgeries while in training." Jensen laughs nervously.

"Suzy needed help with a bullet! It wasn't anything like heart surgery! But I did get to take pieces of bone out of a leg before." Smith says back. He crosses his arms smiling thinking to it. He was probably eighteen at that point, he wasn't squeamish in fact he found it quite enjoyable putting things back together.

"Smith you were with the medics?" Palomo asks in awe. "That's cool!"

Smith nods. "I had plans on being a doctor. But seems it might be your turn for the round Matthews." He didn't want to distract from the game, everyone was having fun. "If you want to learn more we can meet at my barracks later, Charles. Hows that?" he says looking back to Palomo.

There's a nod from Palomo and Matthews chippers up. "Okay okay! Give me a second. Um, never have I ever gotten black out drunk!" Matthews says as he finds a good one to say.

Bitters smirks. "I'd hope not, you're nineteen."

Palomo crosses his arms. "The one thing I don't have to put an x for and its drinking. I hate you all."

Jensen laughs nudges his shoulder. "Oh be good. You'll get your chance. But Seems the only one adding an x is Bitters."

"Shove it."

Jensen giggle loudly. Smith holds a hand over his mouth to hide his smile. Smith then looks at his straw. His turn. "Never have I ever." He looks to Bitters and grins. "Taken psychedelics." A quick moment to tease is fine.

"Fine fine." Bitters has a small smirk on his face as he puts another x down. Though he's surprised to see Palomo in contemplation. 

"That means the stuff that makes your head fuzzy and see stuff right?" Palomo asks.

"Yes, LSD, Acid, excreta." Smith confirms for him. He smiles well everyone's in good spirits.

Palomo bites his lip. "I uh may of but I barely remember it. I ate a mushroom and things got weird."

"God dammit, Palomo. Stop putting shit in your mouth if you don't know what it is," Bitters groans.

Jensen puts an x under her name but does so when no one is paying attention to her. But Smith saw, and he gives her a grin. 

Palomo then gets his turn. His brain scrambles and can't think very well but he's sure he has everyone beaten with this next one. "Never have I ever been kissed!" He smirks looks to the group and sees every shrugs goes to put an x under their name. But Bitters. Who slowly turns to him with an expression that Palomo couldn't quite yet pin.

"Charles. Are you serious."

"What? What's the issue.. oh.. oh man." Palomos' face blushes a deep colour as he remembers a few nights back.

Jensen bursts into laughter. "Charles doesn't have virgin lips anymore?"

Palomo blushes more. "That's right! I've got adult lips now, Katie. So be weary! You might be next."

She punches him in the shoulder snickering. "Nice try."

-

The hours pass for them and Matthews is the first to pass out. Bitters groans as Maddie is a bit too big to carry places now. He takes off his jacket and puts it over them and sits to feed the fire. He'll probably wake Smith up in a minute to help him carry him back to the Gold Barracks. 

Jensen and Palomo are deep in tired conversation. She leans on Smith, who diligently keeps himself sat up right no matter how he was pushed and nudged by her.

Bitters didn't pay much mind to things. He seemed relaxed and takes out a smoke for himself. He lights it up and takes a long drag. For a moment he pretends there's no war. That's the whole point of these camp outs in the cave he realizes. He rubs his eyes as he thinks to things. Eventually he finds himself passed out. 

When he wakes he finds himself in the barracks. Rubbing his eyes. Matthews is tightly tucked into bed. He doesn't remember waking Smith. 

He stands and checks to see a note tapped to the door. "Next time return before you get so tired your Captains have to carry you back." There's no signed name, just a sticker with a knife. Felix. Bitters sighs. He wonders if he's the only one with the note. Likely only him, he's the oldest out of everyone.

God he wonders how the fuck he of all people could do something so childish he needs to be carried back to bed. But strangly it was a nice feeling. Which is quickly ruined by the fact his smokes where missing.

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon ages for anyone interested.  
> Bitters: 24/25  
> Smith: 23  
> Jensen: 23  
> Palomo: barely 21  
> Matthews: 19


End file.
